


Trespassers

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fawnlock, M/M, Nymphjohn, Nymphs & Dryads, Protective John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nymph John doesn't tolerate those seeking to harm his forest or the creatures in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trespassers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Practicefortheheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicefortheheart/gifts).



Sherlock peeked out of the bushes. John was sitting on a rock in the warm summer sun, talking to Molly. He liked the way the nymph looked in summer, bright yellow hair and tanned skin. The magic lines that circled his skin glowed faintly in the bright sunlight. Suddenly he turned his head towards the fawn. “Come on over Sherlock,” he smiled, making room on the rock.

A bit shyly, Sherlock made his way over. Molly smiled at him. “We were just talking about the dam the beavers built downriver last spring.”

“Oh.” Sherlock liked watching the beavers. He’d wanted to swim down and climb into the nest, but both Mycroft and John had cautioned him against it. So he’d listened to John and contented himself with just watching. He’d given the two babies secret names he’d told no one.

John leaned over and kissed his cheek before taking his hand. “There’s been some humans fishing above the dam, but they’re not bothering anyone.”

Sherlock knew that John tolerated humans coming into his forest only as long as they respected it and took just what they needed. He’d seen him chase off overly curious or destructive humans big and small. But not often. Most of them seemed to understand that the place was protected.

Molly sat up suddenly. “Something is happening to the dam.”

John was on his feet in a moment, sprinting, Molly just behind and Sherlock a little behind both of them. He nearly collided with John when the nymph stopped to observe.

There were maybe half a dozen humans, grumbling and poking at the dam with long poles. “They’re trying to destroy it,” whispered Molly. “They don’t like that there’s less water flowing downstream.”

John nodded and Sherlock could see the determined look on his face. He kept himself out of sight, but began muttering a spell. The wind picked up and his tattoos glowed even brighter. Some of the humans raised their heads and looked around at the sudden wind. One of the humans shouted at them. That one had to be the leader. Sherlock picked up a rock, took aim and pegged him in the back of the head.

The human swung around and now Sherlock could see that he had a gun. Before he could take aim the river rose up and soaked him. The other humans were dropping their tools and running. The leader sputtered and shouted after them, still standing on the riverbank. A branch suddenly smacked him in the bottom as if encouraging him to get a move on too. He swung around again, only to get another faceful of branch.

Cursing, the man stumbled backwards, dropping his weapon. He got splashed again, the gun getting pulled into the river. He started crawling after it, only to get a facefull of river water and one unhappy fish in his hair. He tossed it back and looked towards the place where Sherlock was hiding. Not seeing anything, he managed to get to his feet, looking around one more time before following the direction the others had gone.

“Stay here,” said John to Sherlock, moving into the trees. Sherlock knew he was making sure the men were really gone. He came down to the dam and started trying to put back branches where the humans had broken them. The beavers came out a minute later to do a better job of patching things up. One of the baby beavers nuzzled his hand.

Molly smiled. “They can finish, Sherlock.”

The fawn nodded and climbed back to the river bank. “Do you think they’ll come back?”

“John will make sure they won’t,” she said with certainty.

Sherlock settled in to wait, watching the animals. John came back a little while later, leaves in his hair and still looking angry. The look faded though as he saw Sherlock waiting for him and he smiled. It was like the sun coming from behind a cloud. Molly was playing with one of the younger beavers, but she stopped and came to the river bank. “Are they gone?”

“They won’t be bothering us anymore,” said John, something flashing in his eyes a moment, quickly gone. “Thank you for your help.”

“Anytime.”

Sherlock stood up as John came to his side. “Let’s go home.”

He could tell John was tired, but knew better than to ask what had happened. The tattoos looked a little faded now, but Sherlock knew that he’d get his strength back quickly. They reached their nest and John curled up in Sherlock’s soft lap, soon asleep. Sherlock leaned back against their tree and watched the blue sky slowly darken.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to practicefortheheart. This ended up being a bit of a colab after I saw [this art](http://practicefortheheart.tumblr.com/post/93697034979/ahhhh-3-nymphjohn-3-this-turned-into-an).
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
